1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image management apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image management apparatus which manages an image by using a folder.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of image management apparatus, a face recognizing section recognizes a face of a person included in a target image. An image classifying section classifies the target image based on a result of a face recognition performed by the face recognizing section. The target image is stored in a folder previously created in an HDD for each person, corresponding to a classified result.
However, in the above-described apparatus, it is necessary to previously create the folder for each person, and it is not considered to manage a photographed image including a characteristic image of the person etc. for whom a corresponding folder is not prepared. Thus, in the above-described apparatus, managing the photographed image might not he performed depending on the characteristic image included in the photographed image.